Nightmare
by julia0213
Summary: Light has a nightmare. Just skip the ending, please, it's terrible -.- T for mild language


Nightmare

Remember when you were younger, and although your parents told you not to pick at the scab on your knee, you just couldn't help yourself? Even though it hurt, it was so much fun to see the scab tear free? That's a bit how I feel right now, but it doesn't make much sense. What I was doing was perfectly innocent, but it hurt. The people who were watching me only saw Yagami Light doing his math homework and eating potato chips. What these people didn't know was that in the chip bag was a small, silent TV and a small slip of paper with a pen. While doing my homework with my right hand, I would reach in with my left, scribble a few letters of a name and eat a potato chip. That in itself seemed innocent. So why did I feel pangs of regret for every name I wrote down? I decided to ignore it, and kept eating until the bag was empty. I had written several names, and I felt horrible about it. I crumpled up the bag and threw it away, TV and all. Later, when my mother came for my trash, I took the garbage bag to the curb, watching the garbage truck come closer. Walking back inside, I went to the sink in the bathroom to wash my hands. When I turned off the water, my reflection caught my eye. It looked almost exactly the same as I did, but this me had vibrant red hair and eyes. Smirking at me, it raised its hand in greeting.

"Hello, Light. My name is Kira." It said. I just gaped at it, thinking, 'How can he be Kira? It's my reflection!' But the normal rules probably didn't apply; reflections didn't usually talk to people. Kira swept his hand in front of the empty space beside him, and a name appeared. Hikari Kakoro. I remembered that name, I wrote it on that slip of paper before. An image of her filled the mirror, and all of a sudden she collapsed. I leaned in, worried about her. Then another name and face that I knew filled up the mirror, but then died. 'What the hell…?' I thought, recognizing all the people that I had written earlier. Then it dawned on me. These people had died _because _I had written their name. _I_ had killed them! More names and faces kept flashing by, and I couldn't take watching all of them die. I held up a fist and smashed it into the glass with all of my strength. But the glass didn't break, it absorbed the blow and my fist sunk into the glass, Panicking, I tried to pull my hand out, climbing on the counter and bracing my other hand against the sink. Kira walked up and grabbed my wrist, and started to slowly pull me through the glass. Instead of me being able to see, when my arm went through it disappeared into black. Sinking into the glass, I opened my mouth and screamed.

When I came to, I was looking out of glass into my bathroom, where Kira was standing and smiling. He raised a hand in farewell, and walked out of the room. I slowly turned around, and was met with names and faces, all of which I recognized. Even when I didn't think I should know them, somehow I managed to remember writing each one of their names in that damned black notebook. I fell to my knees, shaking, wondering if it would ever stop. Then black tendrils came out of the black floor, wrapping around my hands and knees, keeping me prisoner. As the blackness fell over my face, I screamed into the eternal night surrounding me.

I sat straight up, my eyes jolting open. I felt something covering me, constricting me, tangled up with my legs and arms. Sweating and screaming, I fought to be free. A cold, pale hand grabbed onto my wrist, holding my arm still firmly but gently. I froze, and then twisted and kicked out at whoever had me in that cold death grip, but I lost my balance and fell off the bed onto the floor on my back. A chain on my wrist pulled a raven-haired male with me, and we landed in a pile on the floor. I shoved him off me and scrambled backward until my back collided painfully against the wall. Coughing, I looked at tired, emotionless eyes peering at me.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" he asked without emotion. I looked around the room, from the now-messy bed to the books on the walls. In the large mirror on the other side of the room, my reflecion, brown haired and eyed, looked back at me. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. I whispered it like a mantra, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. L stood up, walked over to me, then sat in that queer way of his next to me.

"Are you going to tell me what frightened you so badly?" he asked. I shook my head miserably, afraid to let L know that I had been dreaming of Kira in any context.

"Light-kun, if you don't tell me what you dreamed about, I am going to assume that there is a reason you are hiding it from me, which will make me assume that it had to do with you being Kira, making my suspicion raise by 4%." He said emotionlessly, putting his thumb on his lips. He raised his other hand to lightly touch my cheek, and then examined the tear that he had caught in moderate interest. I raised my own hand and felt my damp cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. Slowly, I told him every detail, from me doing my homework to Kira pulling me into the mirror. L just stared at me the whole time, inspecting me like I was a specimen under a microscope. Suddenly he sighed, and said, "Well, Light-kun, I must say that I am dumfounded by this dream of yours." L admitted, without shame. I just stared at him. "The beginning of your dream, eating and doing homework, makes my suspicion of you go up alarmingly. But, near the end of your dream, you seem to be horrified and disgusted by the very notion that you may be Kira. The two sides of your dream pull each other into balance, but it still disturbs me." L said, staring at nothing, eyes unfocused. Suddenly, he seemed to remember that I was there and stood up, then offered his hand to help me up. I took it, wondering where we were going. L led me to the kitchen, and motioned me to sit. Shortly, L placed a cup of hot tea in front of me. I looked up at him, surprised. L sat down and started putting sugar in his tea.

"I suggest you drink, Light-kun. Studies have shown that drinking tea relaxes people, and you need to relax after a nightmare like that." L said, still putting sugar into his tea. I smiled and sipped at the warm tea, feeling myself starting to relax.

"Ryuzaki-kun? Thank you." I said, smiling, at peace.


End file.
